


Swing and Dance

by LaingLeigh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A shameless excuse to have Matt teach OFC to dance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock is smooth af, Matt Murdock likes Sinatra with no shame, Matt Murdock likes old drunk lounge singers, OFC needs a hug too, sam and clint are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: It's a party for Cap that sways Matt Murdock to teach Tony's newest intern to dance.Or at this point, Molly Ruth is really Pepper Potts' intern. Tony just like to think she's his.





	Swing and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Or what happens when I listen to Sinatra. I'm pretty sure Matt digs him. It's unbeated. This is a result of staying up way too late and jamming to Sinatra. Again, with no shame! Okay, maybe a little. :)

If anything, Matt Murdock had a swell music collection. Yes, Molly Ruth used swell without shame. She blamed the time of year because the old Crooners on the radio. It wasn’t too different from Matt’s collection though she could see that Sam and Tony helped update it a little. 

Molly Ruth smiled when she found the Sinatra Stash. It was tucked away in the back like a secret. It didn’t come without some understanding since Tony and Barton loved to give him hell half the time. Or to be accurate: all the time.   
She was careful as she set it up on the record player. Molly put out her hands and started to swing with Sinatra. 

Matt smiled to himself when heard Sinatra seeping from his apartment. He stopped at the door before peeping inside. Her heard the clumsy feet of Molly Ruth move across his floor. “I heard that works better with a partner,” 

“Matt!” Molly Ruth nearly jumped out her skin. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Bullshit you didn’t,” She teased. 

“I didn’t realize you were the dancing type,” Matt pondered. 

“I’m not,” She sighed as she came up to stop before Matt. “I have two left feet.” 

“So I’ve heard, a little birdie told me.” 

“Barton,” She guessed. 

“Maybe,” Matt gave. It wasn’t entirely a secret. Try as she may, Molly Ruth couldn’t chew gum and walk at the same time. “What’s all this?” 

“It was Tony’s grand idea to throw Cap a party,” She rolled her baby blues eyes. 

“Any excuse for a party,” Matt mumbled. 

“Pretty much,” Molly said. “I don’t mind celebrating Steve,” 

“There’s a but in there. I can hear it.” 

“I don’t know,” Molly followed. “I feel so out of place.” 

“Then don’t go,” Matt shrugged. 

“It’s a requirement,” Molly stated. “Meh, part of the gig. Someone has to help Pepper keep an eye on Tony.” 

“This is very true.” Matt agreed. 

“Tony is holding it at one of the oldest joints in town to take Cap all the way the back,” She informed. “So there’s going to be dinning, swing, and booze. Lots of booze.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“I can’t dance worth for shit,” Molly confirmed. “I don’t see why I’m so bothered with it anyway,” She shook her head. “It’s not like anyone is going to ask me anyway,” 

Matt had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t all for Cap. He did recall Tony mentioning that Molly needed to get out more or something the long the lines of he better step up to the plate. He was blind. Not deaf or dumb like their friend Clint. 

“I’ll doubt I’ll have time.” 

“Then why are you doing that,” He mocked her playfully as he started to two step around her. 

“A girl can hope you know,” 

“May I?” Matt asked. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to teach you how to dance,” Matt stated with a smirk. 

“A blind man teaching me to dance,” Molly laughed. “Hey, I’m allowed to poke fun. You’re my blind man so—“ She cut herself short upon what she just said. “I mean…” She laughed nervously. 

To an extent, she wasn’t lying. He was hers and all of Hell’s Kitchen and with plenty of him to go around. However, it was nice to be pulled back to a vantage point every now and then. Molly tinted redder as placed his arms in the proper places only to draw her closer. He counted in. She’d follow where he’d lead with Sinatra singing in the background.


End file.
